Edward's Reason
by Dark Winged Night
Summary: Little fluff on Edwards thoughts, his reason for leaving Bella.One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stephenie Meyer's though I like to think so in my dreams...**

_

* * *

__Night before Edward leaves Bella_

EPOV

I looked down at my sleeping Bella. Shifting carefully away from her, aware it would be the last time I ever saw her at peace, sleeping, I flew out the window. Tomorrow would be painful; I would have to steel myself for it through out the night. I glanced up at the cloud cover, hoping no one would be home to interrogate me, I'd crumble if shown any kind of resistance.

_Edward leaves Bella_

BPOV

Edward's tone and stance had conveyed nothing good. He'd asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him, and I said yes. And now here I am, lying on the cool ground, hearing no solace, the words ' Bella, I don't want you to come with me' which had so recently come from my beloved's mouth. I curled myself up in a tighter ball and let the words envelop me. I drifted inevitably into a numb world which was to become my home for the next six months.

EPOV

I left Bella on the path, so there was certainty that she'd be found. Silently and effortlessly I made my way through the dense green, towards my Volvo. I'd done what was right, and expected something out of it. But there was no tinge of happiness, no bitter pleasure in myself because I'd done what was right. With a sudden clarity I realized. The next many decades would be painful; the next forever will be painful! I spun the Volvo round. I made an instant decision. I wasn't going to join my family in Alaska. I hurt too much. Becoming a vampire did not compare, that was minuscule compared to this… Consoling myself with the thought Bella would be able to live a normal life now, I sped to the airport.

On the airplane to, well, I didn't actually know where I going, I made it obvious that I did not want to be disturbed, flighty airline hostesses, wanting to do all they could. I wanted to scream, scream so loudly that their ears would be damaged forever after, the forever I was doomed to and Bella was not. I felt sick. I thought back to the night before, the night which I was able to rationally think through my decision. I had envisioned Bella throughout the remainder of her life.

Bella would go to school normally, blush many times, then she'd go to work where she'd meet her suitor, Mike Newton. I suppressed a growl. They'd get together after Bella had been through college. He'd propose and she'd say yes. Then they would be married and have kids. Bella would raise them as best she could, being a klutz.

Then she and Mike would grow old together. I suppressed another growl. I'd thought it through many times, yet I still couldn't think of Mike Newton without growling.

_On the way home from Volterra_

"You can sleep now" I murmured to Bella, "Its over."

"I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired."

"Try," I attempted to dazzle her. She shook her head.

I sighed, "You're still just as stubborn." She nestled into my arms.

I hoped she still felt for me, maybe my imagined life for Bella had come true, she'd fallen for Mike Newton. She probably only came to rescue me because Alice begged her to, I inquired with Alice as to what had happened while I was away and was confronted with a lot of startling images; Bella rushing into Alice's arms, sobbing, Charlie giving Alice a warning to pass on, Bella explaining what had happened while we were gone. I frowned. Alice's vision of Bella at the edge of that cliff in La Push, Laurent in the meadow with Bella. _Complete danger magnet! Remember?_ Alice's voice mocked. I shot her a death glare and she patted my arm innocently. I looked down at my Bella- no, she wasn't mine anymore. I stung on the inside. When we reached Forks, after a drive and long plane trip, I carried Bella up to her room. Charlie was going to be a problem, he didn't like me- I'd reduced his daughter to a lifeless form. It was to be expected… But I would win Bella back, I couldn't live without her.

**

* * *

**** Please review, lol, just so i know I've done okay at least, this being my first fanfic**


End file.
